Enigma
by Fanficgal357
Summary: "Wha-what are you?" "Just a girl with a hell of a lot of training!" A re-telling of Luffy's adventures that don't follow the storyline exactly. Changes include female Luffy with a different devil fruit, haki and experience on the Grand Line. Fem!Luffy/Zoro pairing. I don't own One Piece or the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or characters.**

**AN: My first anime fanfiction so be nice please! Fem Luffy with a different devil fruit, haki and experience on the grand-line. Zolu pairing. Doesn't follow anime/manga exactly.**

Chapter 1

All was peaceful out at sea. The sun was shining, everything was calm, seagulls were flying overhead. There wasn't any sight of land, just the ocean stretching out as far as the eye could see. Until a cruise ship came into sight, disrupting the waves as it passed by a huge whirlpool. As the ship passed the disaster zone that was the whirlpool, two crew members leant over the edge, quivering at the sight. They heard a thump and looked down. A barrel was floating in the water. They looked at it in surprise before catching it and hauling it onto the ship. They hoped it was sake and that they could share it between them, but before they had a chance to confirm their suspicions they were interrupted.

"Pirates are attacking!" Came the cry from a crewman. "The ship is under attack! Warn the captain!"

The two crewman dropped the barrel and it rolled away, left to its own devices, as the ship began to rock and break as cannonballs hit it furiously.

*#*#

In the grand ballroom, panic ensued once the attack was announced. People ran everywhere, trying to escape, but one girl remained unfazed. She had short, orange hair and light brown eyes. When she heard of the attack she stood perfectly still, before she dashed out of the room. The difference between her and the other people fleeing, was while they were screaming, she was smiling.

*#*#

On the pirate ship, a cowardly looking boy had just been kicked across by a very large, very ugly woman.

"GET GOING COBY! OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY CLUB!" The fat woman yelled.

The boy, Coby, dashed off hurriedly and attempted to find a place to hide and wait out the attack. He found the kitchen and timidly entered it, keeping an eye out for any other people. There was no one in there. Coby saw a large barrel filled assumedly with sake. He went to examine it, but was blocked by some of the pirates.

"Oi Coby, you're not being totally useless and doing nothing again, are you?" one asked with a sneer on his face.

Coby paled and quickly though up a lie. "No! No! I swear! I found a barrel of sake and I was going to bring it up to you guys!"

The men eyed the barrel, "It just so happens that I'm thirsty," one hinted.

"B-b-but Alvida will k-k-kill us if she finds out!" Coby squeaked out.

"You better not tell her then!" the threat was backed up by a knife being poked at him.

One of the pirates went to open the barrel with a punch, but barrel suddenly exploded from the inside out!

"WHAT A GREAT NAP!"

A seventeen year old girl yelled as she punched the pirate in the face, knocking him out immediately. The other two pirates and Coby gaped in shock as the girl stretched, apparently not realizing that she had just knocked someone out. She had black, pixie cut hair with a straw hat perched on her head, light tan skin, and onyx black eyes. Under her left eye she had a small scar. She was wearing a cropped black singlet that exposed her midriff and toned stomach and an open red vest over that, as well as light blue shorts and tan sandals. Coby thought she was really pretty. The girl blinked and looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Who's he?" she said pointing to the guy on the floor, "And who are you guys?" she added looking at Coby and the other pirates.

"WHO ARE WE? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the pirates shouted angrily.

The girl ignored their shouting. She looked down again at the unconscious pirate, "You know this guy will catch a cold if he sleeps there."

"You did that!"

"I did?" This girl was oblivious, Coby concluded.

The pirates had finally had enough. They pointed their swords at her and launched to attack her. The mysterious girl wasn't fazed. She somehow broke their swords and knocked them out as well. She brushed imaginary dirt off her clothes then she looked up, smiling. She noticed Coby, who was staring at her like she had two-heads.

"Oi! You know where I can get some food?" the girl asked.

Coby was completely awed and silently nodded and motioned to her to follow him. He led her to a storage room filled with food. The girl's eyes lit up.

"Wow! So much food!" She dug into a crate of apples.

Coby watched her for a moment before clearing his throat to speak, "Hi, um, I'm Coby. Who are you?" _What are you?_, was the unvoiced question.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" the girl said proudly, pointing to herself, "so is this a pirate ship?"

"No, we're on a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates, under the command of Alvida." Coby replied, unable to suppress a shudder at the thought of Alvida.

"Are there any small boats here?" Luffy asked and started on a second crate of apples.

"I think I saw a few spare boats."

"Good, cause I need a new one. My old boat got sucked into a whirlpool."

"What?!" again Coby was shocked, "And you survived?" Luffy smiled before replying, "Yeah, I was searching for food in that barrel and fell asleep inside. Guess I'm lucky! So, are you a pirate too?"

"No! No! I'm not a pirate!" Coby cried shaking his head and waving his hands, "It was an accident that I ended up on Alvida's ship. I went out on a small boat, intending to go fishing and I got caught. The only reason I survived was because I'm a good navigator so they decided to keep me."

"You're pretty stupid." Luffy said blankly, taking another bite of an apple, as Coby hung his head, "Why don't you just leave?" she said now grinning.

"No way! There is no way I can do that! I can't!" Coby said, a scared look on his face.

"You're a coward. I hate people like you." Luffy said still smiling widely.

"Heh, you're right. If I was more like you I could sail away and live out my dream. What about you Luffy, what are you doing on the seas?"

"Me? I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed grinning proudly.

Coby fell backwards shocked. "Are-are you crazy? That means you h-have to go to the grand-line!" Luffy nodded. "So you're a pirate?" "Yup!" "Where's your crew?" "Don't have one yet."

"You're crazy! The King of the Pirates is the one who obtains the treasure One Piece! Practically all the pirates of the world are looking for it! There's no way you could survive, pirates are ruthless and mean and they'll kill you! It's impossible. Impossi- OW! Why'd you hit me?"

"Cause I felt like it." Luffy said with a shrug. "Anyway it's not whether I can do it or not. I made a promise to the person who gave me this hat that I would reach my goal and I'm not afraid to die for it." Coby stared at her in awe. "Well, I'm full now so I'm gonna go find a boat." Luffy continued standing up.

"Do…do you think I could join the marines?"

"The marines?" Luffy repeated, a flash of some dark emotion in her eyes. Coby didn't notice however.

"Yeah! It's been my dream to catch bad guys! Ever since I was a child! Could I join the marines?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I will become one! And then I can capture Alvida!"

"WHO'RE YOU CAPTURING, COBY?" Both Luffy and Coby looked up to see the ceiling cave in and Alvida appear under the pile of broken wood. Coby began sweating bullets again. Alvida looked to Luffy, "Hmph, you're not Zoro the bounty hunter."

"Zoro?" Luffy tilted her head and blinked, wondering if he was strong.

"COBY! Who's the most beautiful lady in all the oceans?" Alvida asked.

"Hey Coby, who's the fat hag?" asked Luffy. A dead silence filled the room and time seemed to freeze. It was broken when Alvida swung her club, "You Brat!" Luffy dodged it easily, then she took Coby's arm and jumped onto the deck. Alvida's crew began to attack her. She dodged, kicked and punched the crew, sending them flying in all directions. She was as fast as the wind, and graceful at the same time. Coby looked on in astonishment, in awe of her strength.

"You may have beaten them but you won't get away from me!" Alvida shouted her face twisted in rage. Coby drew in a shaky breath.

" YOU'RE THE BIGGEST AND UGLIEST PIRATE IN ALL THE SEAS! IF YOU WANT BUEATIFUL, LOOK AT LUFFY! SHE'S TWICE- NO! A MILLION TIMES PRETTIER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" shouted Coby. Alvida looked madder then she did before. Luffy threw her head back and laughed really hard.

"What did you say?" growled Alvida.

"I'm leaving and I'm going to join the Marines! And I'm gonna lock away dirty pirates like you!" shouted Coby.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you're saying to me?" growled Alvida.

"I know what I said and I'll do what I want! I'll go to the Marines and join them! And as soon as I do that, I'm gonna catch your fat ass first!" shouted Coby. Alvida roared like an animal and she thrust her mace at Coby. Coby froze in his spot.

"Spoken like a true Marine!" shouted Luffy. When Alvida came up to attack Luffy again, she merely used a series of ultra-fast moves to knock the fat captain out and send her flying.

"Not even worth using anything special." Luffy said smirking to herself and brushing imaginary dirt off clothes.

"Wha-what are you?" Coby said, mouth hanging open.

"Just a girl with a hell of a lot of training!" Luffy replied, winking mysteriously. "Now let's get out of here!"

The two then leapt into a boat and the boat went crashing into the water. Luffy spotted another boat next to theirs and saw a girl she'd never seen before with orange hair. But when marine ships started to show up Coby and Luffy sailed off before the Marines found them. Later, in the middle of the ocean Luffy remembered something from before.

"Oi Coby, who was that pirate hunter guy the hag mentioned?"

"You mean Roronoa Zoro? He's said to be a bloodthirsty demon in human form! Last I heard though he was being held prisoner at some Marine base." Coby said, shaking just thinking about it. "Why?"

"I was thinking of adding him to my crew."

"What?!"

**And that's all for now, I'll try and update soon, but I am very busy. I know there are a lot of stories like this out there but I wanted to have a shot so please R&R and I'll see you next time **

**xxFanficgal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or characters.**

Chapter 2

"We're finally here!" Luffy yelled, excited as Coby docked the small boat at the Marine Base Island.

Once Coby had tied the boat to a post and secured it tightly, Luffy being no help whatsoever, they began to walk through the town. Luffy's head seemed to be moving back and forth a million miles a minute as she rushed to take everything in.

"Luffy, if you think that this guy is going to join your crew you're out of your mind!" Coby said, trying to convince her out of the idea as he had been trying to do the whole trip.

Luffy waved her hand dismissively, "I gotta see if he's a good guy first, then I'll make up my mind."

"He's been imprisoned because he's not a good guy! Besides Zoro is a pirate hunter, why would join a pirate crew!" shouted Coby. Several people around them jumped back from the pair and seemed to shake in fear. Luffy simply blinked and continued to walk on.

"Let's head to the base. You wanna be a Marine right?"Luffy suggested.

"Yeah….but I don't know if I'm ready yet. I mean the man who runs this base is Captain Morgan, isn't he famously strong?" People around them jumped back again at the sound of Captain Morgan's name.

Luffy laughed, "What a weird town! Besides Coby, I know stronger Marines, you'll be fine. It's your dream after all!"

Coby, however was still thinking about the reaction the people had. "I understand why they were afraid of Zoro, but why did they get scared when I said the Marine Captain's name?" he muttered to himself. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Luffy look at him, seriously for once, and smile at his naivety. They continued to walk through the town and only stopped when they reached the walls of the marine base. Coby immediately started to tear up thank Luffy for getting him there. She wasn't listening to him however as she was preoccupied with trying to climb onto the wall.

Coby finally noticed what she was doing, "Luffy, get down from there! You'll get arrested!"

"I gotta find Zoro, now where is he?"she replied, shading her eyes and looking around.

"They won't hold him out here. They probably have him locked up in a highly guarded prison cell or maybe-"he was cut off by Luffy shouting "Found him!"

Coby struggled to climb the wall as deftly as Luffy had, but eventually made it to the top. They hung there with their legs dangling. Standing a few yards away, tied to a cross-like post, was Roronoa Zoro. "Isn't that him Coby?" asked Luffy. She couldn't get a good look at him since he was so far away. Coby was quivering so hard he was barely hanging onto the wall. Zoro had a strange, mysterious and deadly air around him.

"If we unite those, couldn't he just walk away?" Luffy asked, cocking her head to the side in thought.

"If we do that, he'll kill us! No way!" shouted Coby. The girl grinned in respons, "don't worry I'm really strong. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Hey, you two." Called a low voice. Coby flinched when he realised Zoro had heard them, "You're eyesores, get lost." His voice sounded threatening and Coby yelped in response and grabbed Luffy's arm.

"Let'g go, come on Luffy! There's no way a criminal like him would want to be on your crew!"

Suddenly, there was a ladder next to them and a little girl climbed up. She turned to Coby and Luffy and held her fingers to her lips and made a 'shh' noise to tell them to be quiet. Then, the girl climbed over the wall with a small package in her hands. Coby panicked instantly, "Luffy, we gotts save her! She'ss get killed by the demon or the marines will arrest her!" Luffy didn't move a muscle and watched on in interest.

The little girl ran over to Zoro and, without hesitation, smiled at him. Zoro's looked at her, "What do you want?" he asked without interest.

"I thought you'd be hungry by now. So I made you some rice balls." She said, unwrapping the package as she spoke.

"You gotta death wish kid? Get lost." Zoro replied. The little girl didn't retreat and instead held up two rice balls to Zoro.

"Bu-but you haven't eaten in a long time, so I made you these myself. It's my first try though." Her eyes were bright and hopeful as she continued to hold them up for him. Zoro's face turned surprised at first and then transformed into a scowl.

"Listen kid, you're really starting to bug the living hell out of me. So why don't you just scram."

"But-". "Just get lost!" Zoro yelled at last, eyes filled with anger.

"Now, now. No one likes a bully", a new voice filled with obnoxious attitude piped 's scowl further deepened and his angered gaze turned to a man with two Marine guards by his sides. The man had bowl-shaped, blonde hair and a twig like body. Even Coby looked tougher than him. "You seem to be handling the situation well Roronoa Zoro."

Luffy pulled a disgusted face as the new man spoke, "Who's the weird guy?" Coby sighed with relief, "Thank god. He looks like he's with the Marines. At least the little girl will be safe now." But just as he finished the man swiped a rice ball from the little girl. He took a bite and instantly regretted it. He spat the rice straight out and threw the ball on the ground, stomping on it like a bug.

"You idiot! You filled this rice ball with sugar, it's supposed to be salt!" he shouted. "Stop, please." The little girl pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Associating with the prisoner is not allowed brat," the blonde turned to the Marines, who had looked uncomfortable throughout the whole performance. "Dispose of her immediately, throw her over the wall. Or my father will have your heads."

One of the marines stooped down and apologized to the girl before throwing her. In the blink of an eye, Luffy somehow pushed herself up and caught the air-born girl. They tumbled to the ground, Luffy turning so she received most of the impact.

"Thanks big sis." The little girl said. Luffy blinked at her before smiling and picking up her hat which had fallen off.

"Are you guys okay? How can that man be so cruel? And what are the marines doing?" asked Coby as he checked the littlegirlwas alright.

Luffy dusted off her straw hat and placed it on her head. It was tilted so it covered her eyes. "Coby, not all marines are good and heroic like you believe. There are evil and corrupt marines too. Just like not all pirates are bad people, some just want freedom. Not everything is black and white."

Coby stared at her in disbelief, not believing that such wise words had just come out of her mouth. Then he dispelled he thought from his head and turned his attention back to checking over the little girl.

On the other side of the wall, Zoro was glaring at the man as he laughed, "Trying to keep your composure Roronoa? My, you really want to get out of here, don't you?"

"That's right. I'll make it through the month, just you wait and see," Zoro muttered in response. "Yeah right!" the man snorted as he walked away, the two marines trailing him.

Zoro sighed and closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts and reign in his raging temper. He opened them again when he felt like he was being watched. From his vision of the ground he saw two smallish feet wearing tan sandals. As his gaze moved up, he saw two long tanned legs, light blue shorts, then a narrow waist, a toned stomach and an exposed midriff. A cropped black singlet and an open rest vest covered the obviously female upper half. Lastly his eyes fell on a heart-shaped face framed by short black hair with two sparkling onyx-black eyes. A straw hat perched on her head and a small scar was under her left eye. Zoro blinked in shock. Where did this beautiful girl come from? She seemed only a year younger his 18 years of age.

Luffy in turn could not understand why everyone was so afraid of the bounty hunter. He was average sized, with a slim but muscular frame. He wore a white T-shirt that had the neck open, dark green pants that were tucked into black boots, a light green haramaki around his waist, three gold earrings on one of his earlobes and a dark green bandana on his eyes. If one was close enough, which Luffy certainly was, they could see that his eyes were a deep forest-green.

Luffy returned his gaze with a calm face,"So…..I hear you're a bad guy." She said. Zoro recognized her has one of the people on the wall earlier. "You're still here." He grunted in reply.

"You don't seem very strong, you're tied up here with only ropes," she stepped closer and poked at one of his biceps, "Are you sure you're as strong as they say?" Zoro scowled and ignored the little spark of electricity that he felt when she touched him.

"Mind your own business." Instead she moved even closer, "If I were you, I'd probably starve in three days." Her tone implied she was joking and really her whole manner seemed to scream 'clueless'. But Zoro couldn't help but think that it was a façade she used to hide her true nature. Whatever that may be.

"Well, I have more spirit than you. Which is why I will survive this ordeal. I swear." She said confidently. Luffy grinned, "Ha! You're so weird."

"Wait." called Zoro suddenly, and Luffy stopped in her tracks immediately. "Could you…pick that up for me?" he asked eyeing the ruined, mud covered rice ball.

"You wanna eat this?" she asked dubiously.

"Shut up and just give it to me!" Shrugging, Luffy walked over and picked the 'food' up. "Open wide!" she said smiling and proceeded to feed the glaring swordsman.

The bounty hunter felt heat rise to his cheeks, she was even prettier up close. Then he mentally slapped himself. 'Idiot! You don't even know this girl!', he thought to himself.

"Tell the kid I said thanks." Luffy gave him a small smile, tipped her straw hat and walked away. Zoro blinked again as he stared after her. 'Who the hell was that?'

#*#*#*

"He said that? You mean it?" the little girl, now known as Rika asked excitedly when Luffy came back. "Yep, he ate every last bit." Luffy replied.

Coby frowned, "I'm starting to wonder if Roronoa Zoro is as bad as everyone says." Rika shook her head strongly. "No way! Big Bro Zoro is a good guy! He saved me and this town."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked. Rika looked at her hands.

"It's all Helmeppo's fault. He's the son of Captain Morgan. Three weeks ago, he bought a vicious wolf into town and it terrified everyone. But then Zoro came and he nearly killed the wolf and nearly finished off Helmeppo. That big meanie threatened to kill me and my mom. But, he said that if Zoro could survive being tied up to that big post for a month, then he could be let go. But Helmeppo keeps cheating by trying to break Zoro's spirit. It's… it's not fair!" cried Rika as she began to sob.

There was a sudden crash from Rika's family's restaurant. It was Helmeppo, throwing death threats and orders at everyone around him. "I am so bored right now!" he whined in his strangely high voice, "I suppose I could just execute Zoro. That might kill some time." He started laughing before he was suddenly thrown backwards into a wall. Coby blinked in surprise before he realised Luffy had punched him.

Luffy was standing very still and breathing heavily, glaring icily at Helmeppo, who was still on the floor. Waves of cold anger could almost be felt radiating off of her. "Coby," she said softly, "I've made up my mind. Zoro is joining my crew."


	3. AN

**Sorry guys but this isn't a chapter. I wanted to let you know that unfortunately I won't be able to update for a while. And by while I mean not until later this year or even the beginning of next year. I'm in my last year of high school and already swamped with work. I did try to make time for writing but it just isn't working out. I AM NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES! Just making that clear. So they are all currently on hiatus. Sorry again, but I look forward to returning later.**

**Love always, Fanficgirl**

**xoxo**


End file.
